


Dive

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had tried talking to her once, and while she was fairly used to getting hit on and having to politely - or not so politely - reject confessions, something had been off. He was well known, not only for being an excellent athlete, but also for his looks and his charm, and being a flirt. And in Kiyoko's opinion, no girl in her right mind wouldactuallywant to date a guy like that. She didn't, at least.





	Dive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a commission, and its title was inspired by the song "Dive" by Ed Sheeran.  
> I don't think I have anything else to say besides that.. I hope you enjoy reading~

It was peaceful, taking a step into the shadows. The gymnasium was filled with various noises - the squeaking of shoes on the floor, the sound of the ball every time it hit the ground or was hit by someone, and the overwhelmingly loud shouts and cheers. They mostly came from the other teams' fans, but Karasuno had always felt well supported nevertheless. It wasn't exactly her job to make sure of that, but part of it at least.

Leaving the scene of the game for a while was nice, though. When she closed the heavy door behind her, the stadium sounds were immediately muffled. It was never completely silent in such a place, but compared to the stands around the main stage, the corridors felt eerily quiet. She was able to hear her own footsteps echoing down the hall, and even her own breathing when she concentrated on it. At least she felt it, and it was steady.

For a moment, she was at peace. Of course they would be able to win and advance to the next round or else she wouldn't have been running errands during a game. However, she was supposed to be the only one wandering around at a time like this. Everyone else was either watching a game, playing one, or preparing for their next, so another person's footsteps approaching steadily startled her.

There was nothing to be afraid of, and yet, she felt herself tense as she continued her way, clutching the folders she was carrying even tighter to her chest. There was nothing to be afraid of, but when she turned the corner and found herself face to face with no one else but Aoba Johsai's captain, she couldn't help but lower her head. They had never even talked to each other, but she still remembered their first encounter well.

Oikawa Tooru had tried talking to her once, and while she was fairly used to getting hit on and having to politely - or not so politely - reject confessions, something had been off. He was well known, not only for being an excellent athlete, but also for his looks and his charm, and being a flirt. And in Kiyoko's opinion, no girl in her right mind would _actually_ want to date a guy like that. She didn't, at least.

She had ignored him back then, on purpose, of course, but deep down she knew that maybe, just maybe, she actually hadn't known how to react. It was painfully obvious why all the girls were swooning over him, but she wasn't going to fall under his spell like all the others simply because she knew better than to do so. Engaging in a conversation with a guy who talks to so many girls he can't even remember all their faces, let alone their names, was the first step to getting your heart broken. That was for sure.

Oikawa stopped in his tracks when he saw her, and she hesitated for a moment as well, but then she just hurried past him, gaze glued to the floor. She definitely wasn't going to talk to him this time either, and chances that he even remembered her probably weren't that high anyway.

"My, my, if this isn't Karasuno's beautiful manager," his voice suddenly cut through the silence, "Where are you going? Isn't Karasuno playing right now?"

She took another one, then two steps, and then - in spite of herself - came to a halt as well. Maybe she was going to talk to him this time, but she was going to get rid of this problem once and for all, so she slowly turned around to face him. Their eyes locked, and for a split second she hesitated, but managed to snap out of it again.

"What do you want?" she asked firmly, making sure not to look away again and to seem cold and unapproachable.

Oikawa continued looking at her, too, but his oh-so-sweet and charming smile vanished to give way to some kind of a scowl. His nose was scrunched up as if he was disgusted and just wanted her to go away, and Kiyoko was sure that this wasn't the kind of face he usually showed to all his fangirls or else they would've lost interest in him long ago. It was unfair, though, because she wasn't chasing after him like all the others, so why would he even look at her like that?

"Oh, so you _can_ talk, huh?" he suddenly snapped at her, "I almost would've mistaken you for mute."

She wanted to tell him that she didn't need another dog drooling over her, and that he needed to fuck off, but in the end, she just choked back her anger and turned around wordlessly. A guy like that was neither worth her time nor the energy it'd cost to make him give up. He had no right to act like that, to treat her like that, to talk to her like that, to even look at her like that, so all she needed to do was run.

"Hey, wait!"

She didn't, and as she walked, she listened to her steps echoing down the hall once again, waiting for Oikawa to walk away in the opposite direction, leaving her alone and making it seem like nothing had ever happened.

"So you're just running away again, huh?"

She wasn't running away, and she knew it was a provocation she wasn't supposed to reply to, and neither was she supposed to turn around and look at the hilarious angry face Oikawa was probably making right now.

And then, finally, she heard his footsteps. Everything happened too fast, though, so when she realised that the steps were getting closer and not further away, she already felt a firm grip around her wrist and was spun around with a little too much force.

The folders she had been holding with both arms slid out of her grip now that one of her hands had been moved away, but Oikawa's reflexes were good, so he caught everything mid-air somewhere between their bodies before it hit the ground.

Kiyoko immediately tore her arm out of his hand and took a large step back when she realised that all that was separating them at the moment were a few centimetres and the folders she had almost dropped.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Oikawa asked fiercely, and if she wasn't mistaken, the question was caused by genuine confusion, and maybe also by wounded pride.

"I don't want to talk to someone who only thinks about themselves," she eventually replied as firmly as possible, but she felt her voice tremble slightly and inwardly cursed herself for it, "You demand things. You don't reply to questions. You're arrogant. Talking to you wouldn't even be a conversation."

"I'm not arrogant!" Oikawa replied utterly scandalised, "I'm confident! _Con-fi-dent!_ There is a huge difference!"

"There is," she deadpanned and turned around once more, still eager to end this here and now, "Not sure you fully understand it, though."

When she started walking away again, there was no protest and no footsteps chasing after her. As she adjusted the folders in her arms to comfortably carry them, she slowly counted to ten and concentrated on her breath once more, so that when she entered the office, her heartbeat had slowed back down to its normal pace.

* * *

When thinking about the next round of the preliminaries, she figured there weren't many possible outcomes. Their teams were probably going to face each other the next day in the semi final, assumed both Karasuno and Aoba Johsai were going to win their respective games in the quarter finals, but that was almost a given. In that case, she was going to see Oikawa again and either, it was going to be really awkward or he was simply going to ignore her as if nothing had ever happened.

However, in the end, it was all of it and none. Oikawa didn't even look at her, too busy showing off flashy moves while warming up, glaring angrily at Hinata and Kageyama before the game, and waving to the stands, which resulted in enthusiastic shouts and some very ear-splitting squees from his female fans. It was disgusting, but the worst of all was that he apparently wasn't even ignoring her on purpose.

It didn't make any sense, but something about it was irking her. He hadn't even looked at her _once_ , as if he wasn't even aware that she was right there, sitting on Karasuno's bench next to their coach. This was not about not looking at her because she had offended his pride; this was him not looking at her because he really didn't care.

In hindsight, it actually had been quite flattering that Oikawa wasn't treating her like he treated everyone else. Kiyoko was sure he didn't show his true thoughts and feelings to many, especially not to girls he was trying to woo, so for a moment, it had felt as if she was somewhat special to him, but now, she felt less than average. And in fact, at the moment she wasn't even a tad better than any of the other girls who were constantly staring at him, hoping for him to look over at least once.

She had also figured that this was the reason they all fell for him. There was something more to him than just his charm. He was smart and manipulative, and knew how to wrap someone round his little finger, and even though she knew exactly what he was doing, she was thinking all these things and looking only at him, him, _him_ when she was supposed to watch the game. It was already too late.

She knew she immediately needed to snap out of this weird sudden infatuation, but focusing on the game didn't exactly help. Of course, she was still writing down everything that was important for their statistics, but she was used to doing it, so it wasn't enough of an occupation to actually distract her, and well, _he_ was in the game as well, so she couldn't help but watch him.

When Karasuno had faced Aoba Johsai for the first time, Kiyoko had already been impressed. Oikawa was a good player, and his strong will and dedication were showing at all times. And he was a good captain as well, always able to pull himself together even when they were in a tight spot.

He knew exactly how to motivate his team, how to make them work well together, and how to bring out the very best of everyone. He was one-hundred percent focused at all times, and wouldn't even let himself get distracted for a mere second.

Looking at it like this, it actually wasn't all that surprising that Oikawa didn't pay much attention to his other surroundings, and Kiyoko was sure that he had started to concentrate solely on the game way before it had begun. It probably wasn't like he recognised anyone he was waving to on the stands either; that was routine as well.

While he was on the court, he suddenly became a completely different person. There was nothing left of the silly and flirty guy who seemed to be nothing but superficial and arrogant. It made her think that maybe there was more than meets the eye, that there was a lot more seriousness and profundity than she would've thought at first glance.

Now that she had rejected him like that, it was too late for change of mind, and by the end of the game, she had almost convinced herself that it was for the better anyway. Karasuno had won, and for a split second she forgot about Oikawa Tooru because there just wasn't any room for these thoughts next to the overwhelming feeling of joy, but just when Aoba Johsai's team was about to leave the gym, he suddenly, _finally_ , looked at her, even though it was just a brief glance.

* * *

Kiyoko offered to run errands once again, and it absolutely wasn't because she hoped to accidentally run into Oikawa again. She wouldn't mind if that were to happen, though, of course.

It was woman's intuition that she actually ended up right where he was. Oikawa looked exhausted, and it was obvious that he was pretending to be strong and in control, but the loss had probably devastated him. And yet, he was orchestrating their leave and making sure everyone was alright. His head was held high, but it suddenly didn't seem conceited and prideful to her anymore, but mostly brave and admirable.

For a moment, she hesitated. Kiyoko was still standing hidden behind the next corner, and he hadn't spotted her yet. Maybe she should just turn around and leave again since there probably wasn't anything to say anyway, but before she could make her decision, the moment had already passed again and Oikawa was making conversation with someone else.

It felt a lot like she was eavesdropping, but since someone else was no one other than Ushijima Wakatoshi, the conversation wasn't only of interest for her personally, but for the whole team as well, so she decided to stay. She was too far away to hear everything that they were saying, but it was obvious that Ushijima was making Oikawa angry, even angry enough to cut it short and just walk away.

When she realised that Oikawa was walking into her direction, it was already too late to pretend she had just been walking down this corridor. He rounded the corner quickly and almost bumped into her.

"Huh?" he said in surprise as he recognised her, "Have you been listening?"

Up close he looked even more tired and drained, and his eyes were red as if he had been crying at some point between the end of the game and now, but for some reason, all of these little details made him more and more likeable, maybe even attractive.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she lied and looked down at her feet shyly, "I couldn't understand what you were talking about anyway."

"Pff," he chuckled, "If you say so."

And then he started to walk past her again. Kiyoko wasn't sure what to do since he wanted him to stop and to talk more to her, but his reaction was only natural. Of course he didn't want to make things even more awkward, and it was what she had wished for anyway, for him to just leave her alone.

Just when she opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ , Oikawa stopped.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he suddenly said without turning back around to face her, "I was acting like a brat because I didn't get my will, and I shouldn't have. I get why you'd think that I'm an arrogant jerk."

"No," she replied pretty much involuntarily and immediately covered her mouth with both hands when she noticed that she had said it out loud.

Oikawa spun around on his heel and looked at her in confusion. "No? I'm not? I said one nice thing and you suddenly changed your mind?”

His gaze was intense, and for a moment Kiyoko felt like a deer caught in the headlights, but then she regained her composure rather fast. "No, I don't think you get it. And stop acting like you don't know what you're doing."

"Awww, come on, that was pretty harsh," he complained placidly, "I'm surprised it worked on you this fast, but at least I finally got you to talk to me."

The smile on his lips was bright and genuine, and for some reason it was unexpected that it actually reached his eyes. With one hand, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head as if he was embarrassed for admitting how much he had wanted her attention, and a slight blush spread across his cheeks too. There was no other word for it but _adorable_ , and Oikawa absolutely needed to cut that out.

"You shouldn't be too happy about that," she said calmly in hopes it would make the weird bubbly feeling in her stomach go away, but it didn't even merely stop her heart from beating wildly against her chest.

"Can I have your phone number now?" Oikawa asked and completely ignored her disheartening remark.

He obviously sensed that he was going to win, and that she had already started to cave in, but she couldn't just let him. It wasn't just that this guy meant trouble, and that she absolutely couldn't afford that in her life, but they also were going to leave their hometown for university soon, and with all the important exams and possible also nationals coming up, there was no time for that.

"Dream on," she replied eventually, and although his wasn't exactly the nicest thing she could've said, she saw Oikawa smile even wider before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Actually winning against Shiratorizawa was beyond belief. Not for a single second Kiyoko had doubted that they'd be able to do it, but now that it was happening, she couldn't really grasp it. It wasn't simply a dream coming true because of some fortunate twist of fate, but it was their hard work finally paying off, and it was probably the very best feeling in the world.

After the game had officially ended and before the award ceremony had started, everyone was all over the place. People from the stands had made their way down to the players' entrance and were screaming and shouting and hugging each other.

Yachi was crying and exchanging high-fives with all the others, and Tanaka was being nearly smothered by his sister while Tsukishima tried to hide from his overly affectionate brother who was apparently crying too. It was a mess, but a beautiful one, and she made sure to remember this moment well.

When no one paid attention - herself included - she suddenly felt a familiar grip around her wrist and was dragged away into an empty corridor. Only when they came to a halt, she felt that her breathing was laboured as if she had run, and she wasn't sure if it was because of all the excitement over their victory or because Oikawa was a little bit too close.

It was surprising that he had actually showed up to watch the game considering how hard the defeat must've been and probably still was for him. He didn't look very unhappy, but exhausted nevertheless, and his eyes were red as if he hadn't slept and maybe even cried a lot last night. Moreover, he was wearing glasses, which actually looked pretty good on him.

Kiyoko was pressed against the cold wall with her back, and Oikawa was standing right in front of her, and their faces were not even thirty centimetres away from each other. There was a faint but nevertheless very smug smile on his lips, and his gaze was intense. On one hand, she felt like running away, but on the other one, she wasn't even able to move.

"Long time no see," he whispered charmingly, giving her goose bumps, "And congratulations."

"You're too close," she replied breathlessly, not even really listening to what he was saying anyway.

She wasn't able to directly look him in the eyes for more than a few second, but she didn't really know where else she was supposed to look at, so she felt her eyes go back and forth between his intense stare and his lips more or less involuntarily. With this little distance between them, she was even able to smell him, his shampoo or perfume or whatever it was, and it was nearly making her dizzy.

"Are you sure about that?" he murmured and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not doing anything, so why don't you just shove me away then? Or do you need some time to think? I can count to three if you want me to, so.. _three_."

All she wanted to do was wipe the stupid smirk off his face and bring some more distance between them. She felt cornered and pressured and like she wasn't even able to breathe anymore, let alone _think_.

_"Two."_

Her heart was beating hard and fast against her ribcage, and she was sure that her whole face and neck all the way up to the tips of her ears were burning red. With the war going on in her stomach she finally understood what people meant by butterflies in one's tummy, but she decided that it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. Maybe not entirely unpleasant, but she just wanted it to stop.

_"One."_

Eventually, her reaction capacity came back to her, and she raised one arm and clenched her fist to give Oikawa a good punch to the gut. He was taller and stronger than her, that was for sure, but he was so conceited, he probably wasn't expecting any resistance, and the element of surprise was on her side. She'd definitely be able to catch him off guard.

_"Zero._ ”

With the last number of the countdown, Oikawa's smirk widened even more and he slowly leaned further down, closing his eyes. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and when Kiyoko's fist hit against his chest, there was no power behind it. He also looked pretty happy, genuinely happy, and instead of shoving him away as hard as possible, she opened her hand and grabbed a fistful of his shirt instead and shut her eyes as well.

At first, their foreheads touched and the she felt the tip of Oikawa's nose brush slightly against hers. His movements were incredibly gentle and almost timid, everything felt as if it was happening in slow motion. His thumb brushed softly against her lower lip before he cupped her cheek with his hand and tilted her head a little to the left.

By now, the butterflies in her stomach had turned into something else, something sharper, something _hungrier_. She didn't want to appear desperate, but the anticipation was nearly killing her, so she moved the hand which wasn't already clutching Oikawa's shirt with all her strength to his neck to pull him down further. His skin was unexpectedly soft, and so was his hair in which she buried her fingers, lightly grazing against his scalp.

Oikawa had always seemed to have himself and the situation under control, so it was surprising that he let out a surprised sigh and finally leaned down the last bit until their lips met. It was a short and chaste kiss, just a simple press of lips against lips, but they were incredibly tender and warm as well. There was no time to catch a breath, though, since the second kiss followed immediately.

Kiyoko felt his lips move against hers slowly at first, but the pace sped up quickly, and he carefully sucked in her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it, making her gasp involuntarily. The heat shot to her cheeks and she wanted to hide out of embarrassment, but there wasn't even any time to dwell on it since she was already overwhelmed by even more new sensations.

And then suddenly, Oikawa removed his hand from her cheek and drew back completely. Kiyoko immediately missed the touch and the warmth and instinctively followed his movement since she didn't want this to end this soon, but Oikawa apparently didn't plan on stopping either. He only adjusted their position, and she felt her legs being spread just far enough that he was able to slide one of his knees between them, making it possible for them to get even closer to each other.

With this change, his whole body was now pressed against hers, and it was almost unbearably hot. It wasn't only the literal heat, but also that every bit of her skin started to tingle once it was touched by him and that the warmth that had pooled in her stomach started to spread through her whole body as well. They were as close as possible considering they were still leaning against a wall in some corridor, but she felt like she needed to pull him even closer and keep him right there.

It was automatically that she opened her mouth a tad and invited in his tongue, which immediately slipped past her lips and started to explore while she did the same. Everything was happening naturally and her whole body seemed to be moving on its own, completely ignoring her mind.

After a while, it was impossible to ignore the thoughts that had been in the back of her mind all this time, though. They broke apart at some point to breathe deeply, and when he tried to lean in again, she put one of her hands over his mouth.

Oikawa didn't seem to understand the graveness of the situation and just kissed her palm before trying to kiss her on the lips again, but she stayed resolute. The moment he realised that he shouldn't overstep this boundary and took a step backwards instead, the enthusiastic glimmer vanished from his eyes and gave way for a confused, maybe even scared look.

He cleared his throat. "What's wrong?"

Oikawa looked pretty dishevelled, and her first impulse was to adjust his hair and smooth away all the creases in his shirt just to mess him up all over again, but now that her mind was working and in control again, there was no way this was going to happen.

"I have nationals to worry about and important exams coming up," she started and damned herself for how much her voice was trembling after all, "I have to decide on an university, and I already have enough people I might be leaving behind. I can't afford another person to take into consideration, I'm sorry."

"Which university is your first choice?" he asked, and it was obvious that he was trying to seem unfazed by the sudden change of mood.

"I don't think you understand," she replied calmly.

"And I don't think you think I'm serious about this!" he responded with irritation, "But I am serious!"

It definitely seemed like he was serious about this in that very moment, but she didn't feel like she was of sound mind right now, too overwhelmed by emotions, so he probably wasn't either.

"And I don't think I can believe you," Kiyoko said coldly and turned around to leave.

She heard that Oikawa was replying something, but she couldn't bear another second of this, so she tried to just shut out his voice. If she had looked at him or talked to him any longer, maybe she would've actually changed her mind, but she just couldn't do that. A part of her felt strong for making that decision, the painful but reasonable one, but she also found herself running away once again, hiding like a coward from the world and all its chances.

The day Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa had been supposed to be a happy day, so she wondered how she had ended up in a bathroom stall, banging her head against the wall and clutching her chest because it just _hurt_ so much, crying over a boy who shouldn't be more to her than exactly that.. a boy.

* * *

It had always felt like the right thing to do, acting reasonable and making rational decisions. Her whole life was based on that and not straying from the path of certitude. She was supposed to have a bright future ahead, and she was going to achieve just what she had always wanted, even if that meant that she was going to sacrifice some minor things for the greater joy. It was going to pay off in the long run.

And Kiyoko had believed that. That, and that it was important for her to stay resolute and dignified in order to become a strong and independent woman. She had learned to look down on girl who were chasing after boys and even more on women chasing after men. She had learned that making decisions, especially those which lead to sacrifices, in order to appeal to or please someone else was wrong.

She had also learned - just recently - that she wasn't immune to emotions either and that only making rational decision was neither always easy nor always going to make her happy. Maybe she was going to regret what she had not done more than what she had done after all, but as the time kept passing, it was probably a little late for that realisation anyway.

It was a cold January morning, and they were going to head off to nationals any minute. The bus was already waiting, and everyone was loading their bags into the storage space and getting ready to board the vehicle. The morning was still early, and it was dark and silent aside from their tired chatter and a few birds which had already started to sing.

When she concentrated on it, she could also hear the snow getting rhythmically crunched under someone's feet as their steps kept getting closer. They were walking in a fast pace, probably even running, and Kiyoko wondered why someone would be jogging at this time of the day, so she turned around, and the steps suddenly stopped.

It had taken her weeks to finally make peace with the fact that she wasn't going to see Oikawa Tooru again, and that she was too complicated for him anyway, that he had moved on and gotten himself another girlfriend or maybe even two, and that she shouldn't care about that at all since it was her fault for turning him down anyway.

However, there he was, right in front of her, a little bent forward and breathing heavily while holding up one hand in her direction to indicate that she should please wait a second. His cheeks were burning read from the exertion of running all the way to her school, and his glasses were fogged because of the warm air coming from his mouth every time he let out a shaky breath.

After a moment, he had caught his breath and finally spoke.

"I have decided that I won't accept your rejection," he said firmly and it sounded a lot like the beginning of a prepared speech.

Kiyoko noticed that everyone's attention was directed at them and that somewhere in the background Daichi and Sugawara were busy to keep Tanaka and Nishinoya at bay, so that they wouldn't interrupt their conversation.

"My friends all told me to just forget about it," Oikawa continued, "But it has been weeks and I'm still thinking about you. If exams and possibly going to different universities was just an excuse to let me down gently, tell me and I'll leave, but if not, you're overthinking this, and I demand that you talk to me about. Or do you plan on running away all your life?"

Oikawa just stared at her for a moment, and although she wanted to say something, to apologise, to not let this chance slip another time, she couldn't even open her mouth. It was apparently his talent to catch her completely off guard, so once she had regained her composure, he suddenly grabbed her wrists and placed a talisman in her palms before closing her hands firmly around it.

"Also, please accept this lucky charm and do your best at nationals," he said sheepishly, and it was obvious that he was slowly losing his confidence, "You carry all my team's wishes and hopes as well, so please win as many games as you can for us too!"

Once he had finished this sentence, he brought her hands up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers before letting go and taking a huge step back. The embarrassment was written all over his face as well as the nervousness with which he was anticipating an answer. For some reason, she still wasn't able to really give him one.

"How did you even know you would find me here?" she asked since it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"I Called Tobio-chan and asked him,” Oikawa admitted and glared in the direction of the rest of Karasuno’s team.

"And he just told you?" Kiyoko asked in surprise.

"No," he replied and gritted his teeth, "He did only after I promised that I was going to humiliate myself in front of your whole team."

She turned around to look at Kageyama, who was glaring right back at Oikawa, and then slowly but surely the whole situation started to dawn on her. It was absolutely absurd, but also absolutely relieving, like a dream coming true. And suddenly, a warm feeling started to spread through her body, defying the wintry temperatures completely, and a laugh bubbled up in her throat too.

Kiyoko knew that everyone was staring at her in shock when she actually started to giggle and then continued until she laughed louder than she ever had in front of anyone else. It wasn't really awkward, though, since she blocked out all of her surroundings except for Oikawa, who was still standing in front of her like a lost puppy. But he was looking at her in awe and admiration too, and that was all that mattered.

"Can I assume you also slipped me your phone number with this?" she asked with a bright smile while showing the hand in which she was holding the charm right now.

"How did you know that?" Oikawa asked at that and a small smile was making its way on his lips too as he realised that she hadn’t been laughing at him.

"Let's call it woman's intuition," she replied and took a step forward, and then another one until she had closed the distance between.

This time, she was confidently looking up instead of staring down at her feet, but she felt her heart skip a beat when she somehow worked up the courage to give Oikawa a brief kiss on the cheek before hurrying over to the bus nevertheless.

She was well aware that the rest of the team was still looking back and forth between them, trying to understand what had just happened, but all of that felt too distant to even matter at the moment.

This time, she wasn't running away anymore either, so she dared to look back over her shoulder and saw a bright and hopeful smile on Oikawa's lips, which was telling her that this was going to be worth it, no matter how complicated things might get.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! Feel free to drop by and talk to me on [Tumblr](http://atsumus.tumblr.com/com), [Twitter](http://twitter.com/eleasofiaa) or [Instagram](http://instagram.com/eleasofiaa).


End file.
